The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method for producing the same, and more particularly to such a golf club head as a titanium golf club head whose sole portion can be fitted securely with a weight made of metal having a high specific gravity through simple fitting work and to a method for producing the same.
Heretofore, it has been attempted to lower the center of gravity by fitting to a sole portion a weight made of metal whose specific gravity is higher than that of titanium in the case of a typical conventional golf club head made of titanium having a low specific gravity.
Since titanium and metal having a high specific gravity for use in a weight are different kinds of metal, a brittle intermetallic compound tends to be formed when both of them are welded together and this has made it difficult to fit the weight by welding to the sole portion made of titanium. Consequently, the methods employed for fitting the weight to the sole portion have been to use clamping means such as bolts and nuts in general and to use such a metal material as an intermediate material weldable to both the sole portion and the weight.
However, the former method of using the clamping means requires not only using special bolts and nuts which are large and thin but also a great deal of trouble and time for fitting the weight to the sole portion, and makes the weight fitting strength insufficient.
The latter method of using the intermediate material between the sole portion and the weight needs to machine the intermediate material properly beforehand and to mount the weight on the intermediate material after mounting the intermediate material on the sole portion; the problem is that a great deal of trouble and time is also required during the assembling work.